Drunken Love
by AGirlIntheGalaxy
Summary: One shot - Destiel Dean and Castiel go to a bar after a hunt. Food, music and drinks. And they might also end up in the wrong room. It was a prompt but yeah, I think I'm not as good as I thought. And the summary sucks too, but the story doesn't. I swear. T bc of vocabulary.


_Apologies in advance for grammar and spelling._

 **DRUNKEN LOVE**

Cas and Dean's relationship was quite new. A month since they decided to come to terms. They were currently on Rockford, Illinois, after taking care of an easy "salt and burn" case.

When Dean offered to go to a bar, Sam had decided to stay at the motel, so this time just Cas and Dean went out.

The couple had a strict rule about showing affection in public places (Requested by Dean and his southern education while growing up), but they allowed themselves small gestures, such as hold hands or place a hand on the other's back. Everything was pretty cherry pie sweet and they both were very happy about it.

They sat on a small table, in a small local bar, and soon enough a waiter came with two menus.

"Good evening and welcome. Tonight special it's the Rolling Stones burger. You can find it on page one. We also have nachos with special three kinds of cheese melted on top."

"Yeah, thanks for the recommendation. We'll look at the menu and call you back, ok?" Dean said, politely.

"Of course." The man replied with a smile. "Can I offer you something to drink?"

"A beer, please. And you, Cas?" Dean looked at the angel, whom seemed truly confused by the names of the food.

Castiel looked up "Yes, a beer for me as well. Thank you."

The man took their orders and walked away. Dean took Cas's hand in his and placed a small kiss on the angel's knuckle. Castiel smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm a bit confused about the food, Dean. I don't think I'll be able to help you decide this time." He said and put the menu down.

"Ok, let's see." Dean said, letting Cas's hand go and he studied his menu. "Alright, look. The burgers are named after bands. You've got the one he offered us, a 'Rolling Stones' with cheddar and bacon and then there's the 'Metallica' and the 'Iron Maiden'. The rest of the food is named after songs and look, there's drinks with musician's names." Dean looked up, but the angel seemed more confused. "Alright, just read the ingredients. It's gonna be fine, I gotta strong stomach." He remembered, since the angel didn't eat.

The man came back with the beers and asked if they were ready to order. Dean looked at Cas and when he nodded, the hunter asked for a 'Rolling Stones' and a 'Robert Plant'. Castiel, a bit more sure after Dean's advice, asked for 'The Beatles' burger and a second beer. (He knew his alcohol tolerance was pretty high, but he didn't want to risk).

They talked a bit more about the case, and Cas's eyes wandered around the room. It was quiet and nice, there was music that sounded just like the one Dean liked and that calmed the angel like nothing else on the planet. There was a group of people laughing and there were some people drinking alone. Their food arrived. The waiter offered again his asistance on anything they might need and walked away. Dean tried his burger and a pleasure sound scaped his mouth.

"Oh my god... I can really get satisfaction" Dean said, food still in his mouth, a playful smile on his lips. The nonexistent Cas's reaction made him explain himself "It's... it's a Rolling Stones song... I'll show it to you later."

Castiel smiled and took a sip of his beer. "I'm glad you're enjoying your food, love."

They hold hands again and Dean tried his drink. It was smooth and strong and just perfect. For some reason it made him think about the angel next to him. "You gotta try this though, baby. I'm sure you're gonna like it, and you can order one for yourself if you want." He offered his glass to Cas.

Castiel took a sip and looked at Dean. "Yes, it tastes very nice and I can actually feel it, which is more than I can say about most of the drinks. I'd like one."

Dean kissed him briefly and called for the waiter to order a drink for Cas. The man took the empty beer bottles and walked away with a smile.

"Do you think he saw us?" Castiel asked, leaning closer to Dean.

"If he did, I don't think he cared. There's a lot of people that just don't care. And then, there's an all bunch of asshole who think they can tell everyone what to do with their life." Dean said and took a sip of his drink.

Castiel replied with a bitter smile. The hunter finished his burger and took Cas's just when the man returned with the drink for the angel.

"You're not much of an eater, are you?" He said, with a friendly smile. "I still have to recommend you to eat, because those drinks are pretty strong, you're gonna get dizzy really soon."

"I have a high tolerance." Castiel replied, politely. "But, thanks for the advice anyways."

The waiter nodded and let them alone.

Cas stared at Dean. The man ate half of the burger, praising it. Then, they linked their fingers quite subtle. The human rested his cheek on his fist, looking at his angel with endless longing. "It's a month now... since, you know... kinda of an anniversary... but, I mean... it's not a big thing, just..." He looked down and took Cas's hand fully. "I mean, a month for you, it's like a second, a blink. The guy was right, these things are pretty strong."

Cas just smiled. He knew it wasn't the alcohol what made Dean like this. At least, no _just_ the alcohol. He knew it was that thing they both felt and people called love, but it was so different and about a thousand miles beyond what humans recognized as _love._ Because, if it was necessary an entire liquor store for him to get drunk, how much love it was necessary for him to actually fall in love? For him to feel loved? And he had no doubts about any of those two questions. He was in love. He was loved.

"Yeah, it might seem little, but... it's more than just a month." Castiel said, trying to find Dean's eyes. "There's the previous years and all we've been through together." He considered. Then a soft smile appeared on his lips. "Besides, if we look at it in perspective, this is the longest relationship I've even been in."

Dean smiled helplessly. That angel by his side was so special. So different from everyone else, angels and humans. This – his angel – who was capable of taking off his shoulders all the weight and carry it for him. This man, who always understood him, no matter what. Even if he didn't know all the songs in the world.

"That's true. Well, if we are there... hell, I think it's mine too. Yep," He added after considering it for a second. "Ain't that crazy, uh?" He smiled fondly and drank a bit. "And well, since we're being honest, sex is top of the ranking too."

Castiel blushed. Dean had been his only sexual partner, at least in a human vessel and the man knew it. The angel just shook his head, with a frowny smile on his face. His eyes were captured by the scene he witnessed. A man was standing next to a device he had ignored as part of the decoration. He had put a coin and pressed a button. Now a song he had heard a few times was sounding and the guy came back to his table, smiling wildly. Dean finished his burger and Castiel was still figuring out the correlation between what had happened.

"It's a jukebox" Dean explained, noticing the look on Cas's eyes.

"I thought it was just part of the decoration." Castiel replied, still looking at the machine.

"Yeah, in most places it is, but this one sound pretty good." He held his drink and an idea popped into his mind. "Wanna try?" Castiel looked at him, confused. "I'll show you how. Come, let's go." Dean stood up and offered a hand.

Castiel walked behind Dean through the tables and they stood in front of the jukebox. It had a large number of vinyl records and there was a long list of songs printed on it. Dean stood behind Castiel and one hand rested on the angel's waist. With his free hand, he explained how it worked. Then he let a kiss on his neck and took a bit of distance (like one inch).

"Try it. Pick a song for me." Dean said, looking in his pocket for a coin.

"I don't know, there are so many songs that I don't think I'll be able to choose the right one."

"You take this way too serious." Dean joked. "Let me help you, show me where you wanna look."

Dean took Castiel's hand and guided it to the list. The angel's finger wandered through the titles on it. When it went to the pop songs, Dean stopped him softly. "Don't go to the dark side."

Castiel laughed and took his hand back to the middle, very close to where they were standing. "That one." He said, proud of his choice. Dean guided him to play the selected song and 'Whole Lotta Love' started to play.

"Nice choice, hon'" Dean congratulated.

They stood there, trapped in their hug for a while, then Castiel slowly turned around and put his hands around Dean's neck. No one was looking at them, no one there cared, so he just kissed his man. The smooth taste of the drink they both drank, the subtle spicy taste of the burgers and that constant smell of wood and leather filled Castiel senses, making him kiss just a bit more that he wanted. Dean didn't seem to complain. Dean seemed as lost in the experience as he was.

When they came back to their table, the waiter was standing there, placing a big plate of nachos and fries, and there were four shots of tequila waiting for them.

"We didn't order this." Dean said, noticing their previous drinks were still there.

"Oh, yes, I know. It's just the owner ask me to bring you this, as a compliment for the song you guys picked. This is actually named after it." He pointed at the plate of food. "And since your glasses are almost empty, I suggested to add 'Carlos Santana'. Don't worry, this is all on the house." He leaned closer to them and added. "Today is our wedding anniversary and he is being all about giving, so enjoy."

Cas and Dean noticed the ring on the waiter's left hand.

Dean smiled. "How long?" He asked.

"Three years now." The man replied, happily.

"Congratulations. And thank you." Dean said, with a small nod.

The man went to another table. The hunter and the angel looked at each other, with a content expression on their faces.

Probably the older couple saw something that reminded of themselves on them. Or maybe the owner was just in a good mood for the anniversary, and tomorrow he'll bitch about giving food for free. They'll never know. And it really didn't matter.

They split the drinks; one for Dean (who fought the decisiona bit) and three for Castiel, because he had higher tolerance, never mind he actually felt the previous drink a bit. The food was a plate, half with nachos and half with fries, all of it covered with a generous amount of at least three kinds of melted cheese.

Castiel was too curious to not give it a try, so he took some on a fork and tasted it. Miracle of heaven, he actually enjoyed it, so he ate happily. Dean asked for the bill and they finished their food peacefully. By the time the waiter came back, Dean realized he was pretty dizzy.

Then, the most extraordinary thing happened. They were standing, ready to go, hand in hand, when the group that had been laughing and talking loudly all night became silence. The hunter's instincts made Dean put attention. Something happened and they all cheered and aplauded. Then they fell silent again and a blonde girl stood on the table. "She said yes!"

Dean smiled and cheered along the crowd.

"What just happened?" Castiel asked, when Dean kissed his cheek.

"The girl proposed. She and her girlfriend, who I don't get to see, are going to get married." Dean explained.

Finally, the blonde girl helped her fiancé up the table. A beautiful brunette, who was still crying and didn't doubt on kiss her girlfriend fiercely to everyone could see them. One of their friends went to the jukebox and played 'Can't take my eyes off of you' by The four seasons.

Dean and Castiel stayed there a bit, looking at the girls sing to each other, stopping to kiss. The chorus came and an explosion of voices sang along the lyrics. The all bar was singing.

"It kinda applies to us," Dean said in Cas's ear, and without waiting for the request of explanation he just started. "You'd like heaven to touch... You're just too good to be true... I can't take my eyes off of you..."

Cas turn to look at him and laughed in his neck, face full red.

They kissed. And yes, maybe the waiter was right all along and Cas should have eaten more, because they both were drunk. Dean deepened the kiss, his tongue asking for access; which was granted at once. Castiel pulled Dean's face closer and took a step forward, forcing his boyfriend to walk backwards. Suddenly, Dean's back found a wall and he was pinned to it, still enjoying the taste of Cas's mouth. The world disappeared behind them. People were just too happy with the just-engaged couple, to notice two men kissing like the world's faith depended on it. Cas let go just a bit, enough to Dean's lips met his jaw and neck. "Room?" He asked.

"Yes, please." Dean replied breathlessly. His lips still attached to Castiel's skin.

"No... I mean, I know... the... damn it, the number." Cas explained, and looked for Dean's lips again.

The hunter managed to get the key in his pocket and look at it while Cas's mouth wandered across his all face and neck. "Tw.. fuck, twelve, let's go!"

Cas grabbed Dean's waist tight and flew them to the motel, still eager and drunk on Dean's lips. They started to make their way to the bed, fighting their clothes, when a scream of "What the hell?" stopped and made them look at the bed. A couple were there, apparently peaceful asleep before the hunter and his angel appeared from nowhere. Now they both were looking at them, eyes wide open and the man holding the woman, in an attempt to protect her.

"Ahh... emmm... Yeah... We are from maintenance... I see everything is ok... thank you for your time." Dean said, making a weird reverence at the end.

He elbowed Cas and the angel took his hand flying them both outside the room. There, they laughed out loud, hugged against the wall. Soft kisses calmed their laughs and Dean reached again for the key. "It was twenty two. I didn't see the... two..." He explained and laughed again.

Cas kissed him, between laughs, hiding his face on Dean's neck time to time. "I love you so much." He said, still giggling.

"I love you too. Come on, let's go"

Castiel put his arms around Dean's shoulders and kissed him fiercely. He flew them both to the room, this time, the right room.

By the morning, when they were leaving, they saw the couple of room twelve in the hallway. They smiled awkwardly to the hunter, who answered with a small nod. Cas couldn't hold his laugh.

"What happened? What was that?" Sam asked, looking at his brother's blushed face.

"Eh... nothing, just a... navigation mistake, a little one." Dean replied.

"Yes, nothing important." Castiel added, looking away.

Sam well known bitch face showed and Dean sighed. "We... well, actually Cas got distracted and flew us to the wrong room."

Sam seemed amused, but Castiel frowned a bit. "I got distracted? I'm sorry, but who looked at the key and confused the numbers?"

"Yeah, and who fault is that? Babe, I can't look at the keys if your hands are..."

"Alright, enough!" Sam interrupted, a disgusted expression on his face. "I just decided I don't wanna know. Like nothing. Never."

They left the motel and got in the car. Dean picked 'Whole Lotta Love'. The angel on the backseat hummed along the entire song.


End file.
